The Diner
by Danyellscreams
Summary: Dick is Batman and has had a rough day. Gina finds him. Three years later he's at a diner with Tim and meets Gina again. This is pure fun smut:) lol enjoy Feed back much appreciated


She climbed the metal stairs, pulling her small frame onto the rooftop of the brick apartments she called home. The morning air was cold but the barely rising sun threatened of warmth. She pulled up the hood on her soft, worn hoodie, more for comfort than warmth. She reached her hand in her pocket pulling out the cigarettes she was about to smoke. She froze, dropping them to the ground.  
It was then that she saw him.  
His shoulders drooped, heavy with an invisible weight. His back was to her, cowl pulled back. The long cape was draped on his shoulders. The slight breeze played with the corners, but it still seemed heavy as he hunched over, bringing his hands to his face.  
The sobs erupting from the man in front of her were heartbreaking. They started soft, then picked up pace. Releasing a storm that brought the dark haired man to his knees, cape spilling around him.  
Her breath caught in her throat. In an instant she was behind him, arms enfolding him.  
His breath hitched. He seemed to hardly notice her, mumbling words through his sobs.  
"Can't.." He barely breathed.  
She laid her cheek against his head. His hair was soft in contrast to the rough suite she held onto. She held him tighter trying not to notice the rip searing across his shoulder. Or the red ragged skin peeking through.  
"Not enough.." He sobbed.  
Suddenly he turned to face her. Blue hallow eyes starred at her.  
She gasped, struck by not only by his beauty but the pain seeping from him. Her eyes were soft and grey. He looked so young, despite the stubble grazing his jaw. She could literally feel him breaking as he hugged her waist, clinging to her. He was sobbing again. "I failed him...failed everyone.."  
"No.." She said softly again laying her cheek on his hair, letting her hands run along his back.  
" I'm falling.." He said quietly . He seemed to have stopped sobbing, but his body was quivering. He laid his face on her shoulder, tears dampening her sweatshirt.  
"No" she said again  
Her voice pulled him from his fog of pain momentarily. His blue gaze was intense as he stared in to her eyes.  
She put a hand to his chest not able to break his gaze. "You have to fall to fly." She swallowed hard as he seemed to stare at her for eternity.  
Suddenly he bent his head down, a low laugh erupting out of his mouth. He smiled a smile that didn't really reach his eyes.  
She swallowed hard as he pulled her to her feet, and himself. He held her face, the rough gloves stroking the soft warmth of her cheeks. She nearly drowned in pools of blue as he gently kissed her. The kiss deepened as he pulled her to him.  
When he let go her eyes opened to his back to her once more. He pulled the cowl back up. The morning sun caught him, casting a shadow across the bricks. "Thank you." His voice was low and soft. She closed her eyes, barely hearing him. She opened them again. And just like that he was gone.

...;.;;;;...

Gina inhaled the cigarette, letting the smoke linger in her lungs before exhaling. She sometimes wondered if she had imagined it. It was so surreal. But she knew she hadn't. Some mornings she still went to the roof..looking. But she never did see him again. She touched her lip absently. She wasn't really sure what had triggered the memory. She shook her head.  
She continued to smoke, the evening air was cool but she didn't mind. It had been busy but now it had slowed quite a bit. But she swore if one more guy leered at her she was going to lose her shit.  
As if on cue, she felt rather than saw eyes on her. She turned to the large window next to her. A man was sitting in a booth. Leather jacket, slightly too long of hair and a stubbled face smiled sheepishly at her. A smile that didn't quite reach his blue gaze.  
Gina arched a brow at him, with a not to thrilled look on her pretty face. This made him laugh and a grin broadened across his face.  
Gina turned away irritatedly, a small smirk playing on her lips. He was actually pretty cute. Sighing she put out her cigarette and made her way back int the nearly empty diner. She ignored his eyes following her as she washed her hands and retied her apron on.  
A smile teased his lips as he returned his attention to a phone buzzing next to him. Then he looked up at her. He was watching her intently, but not the way other men leered at her. Gina noticed this. It was as if he was looking for something that only she could answer. But Gina had no answer. She didn't even know the question.  
Purposely she busied herself filling sugar containers before going to his table. Knowing full well he was the only customer there.  
Finally she made her way to his table, taking her pad and pen out of her apron pocket. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Trying to ignore his stare. He tilted his head and smirked at her. She flushed slightly, and had trouble not returning his smile. He really was cute.  
"Coffee please." He said, his voice was soft and low. "But I have a friend joining me so I'll wait to order then."  
"Sure." She said reluctantly returning his smile. She walked away towards the coffee pots in the back. She returned shortly with the pot of coffee. She reached over him to pour the coffee in his mug. Warmth radiated her arm as she nearly grazed his hand. She flushed slightly filling his cup. "Thank you" he said his voice soft and low.  
Gina's heart froze momentarily. She smiled at him. She felt his gaze on her as she walked away. That wasn't possible. Why had that hit her like that? That thing that had barely happened had been years ago. She wished she could just get over it. Empty it from mind. Every cute guy that she came across wouldn't be him. No matter how much she had looked, hoped. And no matter how blue his eyes were. She tossed a look over the counter in his direction. He was looking out the window. He was looking at her through the window. He was watching her. It should have unnerved her but it didn't. Her heart froze momentarily again as he smiled at her again.

It wasn't until the doors of the diner opened that Gina reminded herself to breathe correctly.  
A tall slim man walked in. His red hoodie was pulled up as he scanned the room.  
Gina smiled at him. He took off his hood and returned her smile.  
"Tim!" The man at the table called out. He stood up and walked to the other man pulling him in an bear hug.  
The man patted his shoulders awkwardly. "Ok..Dick..you can let me go now." He said laughing slightly, his cheeks pinking.  
Dick laughed at him "Aww little brother..I missed you." He snickered at the Tim's blush. And they sat down at the booth.  
Gina smiled at the two of them. Ok he really was cute and his friend wasn't bad either. She laughed to herself realizing that the other man was quite a bit younger than she thought. Her eyes settled on his thigh. The muscle was taunt beneath the jeans and he had it slightly sticking out the table. She glanced back to the blue eyed man noting as he sat down that he might have the nicest ass shed ever seen. She flushed slightly. She really wasn't sure what was wrong with her today. When she looked up blue eyes were watching her again. The younger man was looking at the menu watching the other watch her.  
When she came to the table she walked into the most withering scowl she had seen being given. A huge grin was painting the others face. He was clearly unscathed by the scowl. She filled his coffee as he again caught her eye. She flushed, pulling out her pad and pen.  
"We ready to order?" She asked.  
"Well Tim would like to see the kids menu." He laughed.  
Tim glared at the other man. "Did you have too much sugar again?"  
"Oh..little brother you hurt me.." He chuckled and looked at the menu again. "Pie"  
He said statedly. He chuckled "I would like pie."  
Gina smiled. That laugh was contagious. "What kind would you like?" She spoke to him as if he were a small child which put a smug smirk on Tim's face.  
"Hmm.." He said putting exaggerated thought into it. Which earned an eye roll from Tim. "Well what's your favorite? He asked turning his gaze on her.  
"Well the strawberry cream is pretty good." She said wryly.  
"But is it your favorite?"he asked. He was smiling his eyes round with exaggerated interest.  
She tossed him a smirk of her own. "Ok then.. And you?" She turned towards Tim. He smiled sweetly at her "Well Gina..is it?" His eyes lingered on her name tag momentarily. "You'll have to excuse him it's past his bedtime" a hearty laugh erupted from the other as Tim flushed slightly as Gina arched a brow at his lingering gaze. "I'll have the same and a coke." He caught her eye "Please." He added as an after note.  
Gina shook her head and went to the back to get the pie and coke. She walked in on another animated conversation. Tim was describing something, gesturing with his hands. Dick was listening intently. They quickly quieted as Gina set the slices in front of them. Her leg grazed Tim's thigh as she set his coke down in front of him. "Oh..sorry." She blushed, spilling the coke slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly grabbed napkins to clean the mess, bending down and patting them on his leg where some of the coke had spilled as well. Tim started, his leg giving a jump, from this angle he could see down her waitress dress. His cheeks mirrored hers as she got up. "I'll grab a towel.." She stammered. Almost running to the back. Trying to Ignore how firm that thigh was. She caught Dicks arched brow and smirk as she left.  
"Not a word." Tim seethed. Dicks hands went up defensively. He was too busy laughing to say anything at all. He looked at Tim pointedly. "She's very pretty." He said. "Shut it." He replied but he smiled slightly.  
They both turned to Gina as she returned with a towel. "I'm really sorry." She said wiping the soda.  
"Its fine." Gina's arm prickled with heat. Dick had lightly touched her arm. "Don't worry about it." His smile was really nice and Gina rolled her eyes "I'm such a clutz" she laughed out and said "Well if you guys need anything just let me know." Tim smiled his cheeks still pink, Dick nodded. His eyes followed her as she went back to the counter.  
He turned back to Tim, who had his mouth wrapped around a forkful of pie.  
Dick bit into his own pie and made a slightly orgasmic sound. "Sooo good." He said in reply to Tim's look.  
Gina watched them eat. It really wasn't fair to be that attractive she decided. About the both of them actually. For a moment she thought they might be together, but then she remembered he had called him little brother. She hadn't really meant to stare but she was. So when Dick caught her his smirk told her he knew she was watching them. She blushed and looked away, thinking to grab a coffee pot and fill their cups.  
"How is everything?" She asked.  
"Good Thanks." There was that smile again. She couldn't help but noticed he had taken off his leather jacket. His t shirt didn't hide the strong lean chest beneath the cotton.  
She put down the bill. "No rush. " she said breezily smiling at both if them.  
Dick watched her leave. Then he watched Tim watch her as well.  
"You like her." He teased, eyes lighting up.  
Tim flushed.."Shes pretty." He mumbled out.  
"Yes she is." Dicks voice took on a far away tone. He was answering Tim but he could tell Dick was somewhere else.  
Concern dotted his eyes. Aqua and clear as he saw the sadness tugging at the corners of Dicks eyes.  
Brightly Dick pulled himself from the fog. Tossing a smirk to Tim.  
Gina continued to watch them. She felt a little creepy but truthfully there wasn't much else to do. They were her last customer as it was midnight and she was bout ready to close up.  
She took a rag and started to wipe tables and booths.  
"Kicking us out now?" Dick asked. He was laughing.  
"Take you're time ..it's fine." She said.  
She was still cleaning tables so she barely noticed as they got up to leave. Dick was leaving bills on the table. "Thank you." Tim called out.  
"Have a good night she called back." Dick was again looking at her as if trying to make a decision.  
"I'll meet you outside" he told Tim.  
Tim narrowed his eyes. "Mmm" he said suspiciously but Gina was pretty sure it was a growl.  
"Hey!" Dick threatened. "You're not to big to spank."  
Tim punched him in the arm. Hard. So hard Gina actually flinched. He gave Dick another withering look before waving a goodbye and another shy smile to Gina. She smiled back waving.  
It was then Dick approached her.  
She sucked in her breath as he drew very near to her. He was looking at her so intently.  
She took a step back. Her eyes were wide as her voice fell asleep in her throat.  
Suddenly he looked so sad. He sighed wearily. "I'm sorry...it's just.." His voice trailed off and he dropped his gaze. He ran a hand through his raven hair. "I was just so sure you were..her" it seemed he was almost speaking to himself.  
Gina gasped, put a hand to her mouth. No it couldn't be...  
"Who?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. Warmth again radiated from him. She pulled back.  
He stared at her a bit longer than a standard second, biting his cheek. "Sometimes I think I imagined it..."He bent down to her height, touching her cheek. She didn't flinch. In fact she couldn't move. Not if she wanted too.  
He moved his hand away. Searching her face. "It is you right?" He said it so softly. She wasn't sure he had spoken. Now if only she could find her own.  
."I.." She bit her lip.  
His eyes darkened. "Don't do that.." He said.  
She blinked, releasing her lip. "You?." She meant it as a question. At least she thought she did.  
Relief flooded his face. "You do remember..the roof." And for a moment he was the same pained man she held on the roof.  
"Oh.." She breathed out. With out thinking her arms engulfed him. He buried his face in her shoulder. Inhaling her scent. Inhaling her.  
Her breath caught. He was so strong. He seemed to be crushing the breath out of her chest not that she could breathe any how.  
Finally he released her. "Thank you." He said. Despite the stubble on his face he looked again so young to her.  
"I didn't do anything.." She barely breathed out.  
He dropped his eyes. "You'll never know what you did for me that morning." He met her gaze again. He touched her cheek fondly. She held his hand swallowing hard.  
"Oh shit Tim." He said seemingly to now remember his brother waiting outside for him.  
Gina's head was fuzzy. She couldn't breathe. Was this really happening?  
"I think he likes you." He chuckled  
She flushed. "He's very..attractive." She said.  
Dick arched a brow. "Oh?"  
Gina's checks burned "You both are ...must be in the family" she tried to toss a smile but it was shaky.  
"Heh.. He's not my real brother..were just close." He spoke it as a statement but Gina wondered if there was more to it. In fact she wondered about a lot of things. Was he still...a hero? What happened after that morn? 100 thoughts seemed to collide into one. She was so lost in scattered thoughts she barely noticed as Dick once again pulled her to him. Strong hands cupped her cheeks as his mouth crashed into her. His lips were soft and full. His mouth was wet and warm. His tongue slid against hers as he pulled her closer to him. He made a moaning sound into her mouth as he pulled away resting his head on hers.  
Gina bit her lip making a small protesting cry. Dick's eyes were gleaming. "Don't do that.." He growled catching her bottom lip with his teeth lightly.  
Gently Gina pushed him away. "Your..friend is waiting for you..and I need to close up.." She stammered.  
"mmm hmm" he said kissing her neck trailing his tongue along her chin.  
Then he to did pull away, again growling at her. "I do have to go." He said  
Gina nodded. Her voice forgetting to work again. "You're coming with me." He said. Commanded moreover. Gina wondered if that was the voice he used when he interrogated criminals. She wondered a lot of things. But mostly she nodded dumbly.  
He smiled at her. Smacking her butt lightly "Go get your stuff."  
She tossed him a look that was not entirely thrilled. And grabbed her jacket and purse.  
Tim was waiting outside. Hood pulled up hands in his pocket. He gave Dick a patient look as they came outside. "Gina's coming with us."he said in the same voice that he had told Gina she was coming with him.  
Tim's eyes widened. He shook his head and gave Dick a look of awe and mock disgust as he got into his car.  
"Tim's coming too?" She asked as Dick handed her a helmet for the bike he was riding. He smiled as he put her hands around his waist. She didn't bother trying to ignore the washboard abs she could feel. "Hold on." He said. She could feel his smirk as he sped off. Tim's car followed them but he was going a normal speed unlike Dick who seemed unaware of speed limits. Gina held on tighter and wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

Dicks apartment was small and messy but Gina didn't really mind. Tim pulled up shortly after them he entered in the apartment after them. His torso grazed Gina's back as he moved past her. She looked up at him and he smiled a a shy smile to her. "Dicks a slob" he apologized as he moved some papers off the couch so she could sit down. She chuckled and was grateful they wouldn't see her small cluttered apartment.  
"Hey watch it little brother!" Dick called from the kitchen he returned with three beers. Tim arched a brow as he took his.  
"If you puke I'm not holding you're hair back." He teased taking a seat next to Gina. He threw a casual arm around the back of the couch.  
Tim scowled and took a sip of his beer. "I have had a beer before" he muttered.  
Gina was laughing. She wondered if he had legally. She stared at Tim a minute. His hair was dark, aqua eyes. And again she realized he must be very young.  
"And I'm not the one who got tattooed on my.."  
Dick threw a book at tim hitting him square in the chest. Tim's eyes flashed. He was laughing. "Ya ask Dick about the last time he got drunk..."  
"Don't." He said it quietly but so darkly Gina actually jumped.  
Tim shut up and smirked around his beer. Dick took a drink as well. His eyes were gleaming. Gina felt trapped in the tension. She looked between them and took a drink as well. There was an awkward silence before Tim said "Boodie Man" he tried hard to hold the laugh in.  
In an instant Dick was off the couch and tackled Tim to the ground. Gina gasped nearly spilling her beer.  
She watched the two man wrestle each other. Dick was laying over Tim pinning him down with his thighs. Tim was twisting around kicking out with a leg. Their bodies were long and lean as they twisted around each other. Had it not been for Tim's uncontrollable laughter Gina might have been concerned. But really she found herself a little turned on as she watch Dick twist over Tim. His shirt was twisted and pulled up slightly and as his skin flashed at her she tried to ignore the wetness between her thighs.  
Finally Dick had Tim pinned beneath him. "Give up?" He asked. Tim nodded grinning. Dick offered his hand to help him up. Tim swatted it away. They both sat next to Gina on the couch returning to their drinks.  
"So.." She questioned giving Dick more than a smirk. She cleared her throat. "Boodie Man?" She giggled. Tim nearly choked on his drink. Dick shot him a dark look. If looks could kill  
Dick sighed. Took a drink from his beer. "I may have gotten a certain tattoo on a very drunken night." He smiled sheepishly at Gina and muttered "on my ass.."  
Tim was close to tears. "Hmmm" Dick glared.  
"Oh." Sh laughed "and since you're.."she was about to say batman but then realized she shouldn't.  
Dick held her gaze. "Since I'm what?"  
She dropped his gaze.."You're Boodie Man.. I feel like I should see it" she laughed. Ok that wasn't the best comeback. Oh she wished she had something stronger than beer. She took a long gulp.  
"No" Dick said and sipped his beer again but his lips were smiling. Tim smirked. He was about to comment on how he'd seen it but thought better of it as he caught Dicks eye.  
Instead he snickered to himself.  
"Fine you can't see mine." Gina reported.  
"You have a tattoo on your ass?" Tim asked, his eyes grazing over Gina, appearing to like what he saw. Gina blushed. "Ya" she laughed  
Dick arched a brow. "Hmmm" he wondered.  
"Tim's gunna get one too.." Dick said  
"Nope," he replied finishing his beer.  
Dick got three more for them.  
"Lets chug them!" Gina said. The first one was making her feel fuzzy. Dick was lazily playing with her hair. Auburn locks between his fingers.  
"Ok but if Tim pukes you're cleaning it up."  
"Again...I think I can handle my self Dick!" Tim reported with a smug look on his face.  
They began to drink fast. Tim took his in two gulps. And grinned.  
Dick finished next. And of course Gina was last. She laughed as beer had dripped on her chest.  
"How'd you do that Tim?" She asked impressively.  
He flushed distracted by her wet bosom. "Strong tongue?" He laughed.  
Dick shot a Tim a pointed look. "Really?"  
Tim blushed. How did Dick make a simple question suggestive.  
He turned to Gina. "You're all wet"  
Gina swallowed hard. She sure was.  
"Ill get you a towel.." Tim trailed off into the kitchen returning with a towel.  
Dick was licking the beer off of Gina. She made a small sound biting her lip.  
"Oh.."Tim said,  
Dick smiled up at Tim laughing slightly.  
Gina bit her lip again.  
"Don't do that." They both said in unison  
Gina's eyebrows shot up.  
They both flushed slightly.  
Tim sat down next to Gina who was mostly in Dicks lap. He was kissing her neck now.  
Tim was actually biting his own lip, Watching her lean into Dicks mouth.  
"Tim.."Dick murmured  
"Yes?" He fidgeted still watching Dicks hand slide up her leg  
Gina leaned up against Dick more. She could feel him hard against her back. She knew Tim was watching them. It turned her on more. She moaned slightly. Which made Dick growl and Tim fidget again.  
"Why don't you show Gina what that strong tongue can do.."  
Gina's eyes flew open she looked to Dick. He kissed her neck a little harder. She looked to Tim. Aqua marine darkened eyes held hers for a second. She nodded as Dick began pulling her dress up.  
Tim's hands were a bit shaky as he grabbed her waist. He kissed her lips harder than she expected. She moaned into his mouth. When they broke away Dick pushed his head down and continue to kiss her neck.  
Tim blushed getting the hint. He pushed her dress up exposing her flat stomach. Trailing kisses down to her navel then licking a trail down to her panties. She arched as Dick again took her mouth. His tongue found hers just as Tim's found her panties she clutched Dicks arm and rested her other hand in Tim's hair.  
Tim licked her clit watching her body jump. He smiled to himself and repeated the same licks.  
"mmm that's good Tim I want you to make her cum" he breathed in Gina's ear. "Do you want that? You want Tim to make you cum?" He asked but it really didn't feel like a question. She couldn't think she felt Dicks cock against her back and rubbed up against it as Tim returned to her clit this time adding a finger inside her and then another. She nearly arched off the couch but Dick held her down. He laughed softly rubbing her breasts as Tim continued on. He was nothing if not thorough.  
Dicks mouth found her breast as Tim again inserted his fingers inside her.  
She was moaning and breathing hard. Dicks breath was ragged as well. "Mm yes.." As he again nipped at her nipple.  
Tim kept fingering her and licking her. Sucking her clit every now and then. She couldn't breath and she clenched around his fingers.  
"That's it Tim.." Dick purred.."Harder.." He directed as Gina arched in his arms. He kissed her again.  
Gina couldn't take it anymore as Tim followed his directions. She felt her climax building and she clenched around his fingers again.  
Suddenly she felt herself erupting from the force of her orgasem. Her body was shaking as Dick stroked her back. "That's it baby..." He said softly "cum for Tim now."  
And that was it. It was too much. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly she was screaming . Her wetness was everywhere. Hitting Tim in the face.  
Tim's cheeks were flushed. He blinked wide eyed. He rubbed Gina's thigh as she tried to calm herself.  
Dick was staring at Tim. "So fucking sexy.." He murmured and then he grabbed Tim by the neck thrusting his tongue in his mouth. Tim moaned, squeezing Gina's thigh.  
Dick growled. "Mmm.."" He moaned out as he kissed Gina again, removing her dress. Tim went to her breasts now. And somehow they were on the floor. She touched Dicks hard cock for the first time and he moaned thrusting against her hand. Tim watched stroking her hair as she took Dick into her mouth. He growled again as she sucked harder. He hit the back of her throat and she choked. Tim looked at Dick, his head was tilted back as he thrust again in to Gina's mouth. She was able to finally swallow him down. He moaned. "Mmm your mouth.." He stammered out. It was then that Tim bit him and started to finger Gina again. She moaned reaching for Tim's cock and rubbing him. Tim groaned and thrust into her hand. Dick was close to cumming. His eyes opened and saw Tim thrusting into her hand while she was sucking him that put him over the edge. He grabbed Gina's hair as she swallowed his cum sucking him for a bit longer before he pulled out of her mouth.  
Tim's breath was ragged and he laid on top of Gina. She guided his cock in her opening. She moaned loudly as he entered her slipping her legs over her shoulders.  
Then Dick was behind her. She was on top of Tim now riding him as Dick rubbed her breasts and kissed her neck.  
Tim moaned flipping them both over spilling his cum on her breasts. He smiled slightly resting a hand on her cheek. Gina was really close to cumming again as emptied his load on her.  
Dick was on her then. He kissed her deeply rubbing his long frame against her. He thrust into her then. Not so much as thrusting as it was the rolling of hips. He repeated that move for awhile and she came again. He could feel her juices running down him and he held her harder driving into her.  
Suddenly Tim was behind Dick. He rubbed his back and rubbed his cock against him.  
Dicks eyes widened as Tim entered him. He grunted. Or growled Gina wasn't really sure. As Tim thrust into Dick Dick thrust into her harder. Dick came and he came hard. Gina was pretty sure she'd have handprint bruises on her hips. Tim was cumming too. He slid a sweaty hand down Dicks back. Dick squeezed it and kissed Gina deeply. He couldn't find words but his eyes held hers. She pulled him to her and pulled Tim near her with the other hand.  
They fell asleep in a sweaty messy. Heap. Gina swore Dick was purring. She stroked his hair and held Tim's hand as she dozed off.


End file.
